This is Love
by myria-chan
Summary: These are random 10 things about Aomine and Kise that should probably be taken into consideration every once in a while. AoKise


**Disclaimer: **I don't own Kuroko no Basket. :D

* * *

**(1)**

Everyone assumes that they will break up.

Eventually, Aomine will grow tired of playing with Kise's feelings, dump him for boobs, and eat teriyaki burgers for brunch while Kise tries to gather the scattered pieces of his heart. It is also speculated that Aomine will join Kuroko and Kagami for a threesome.

Kise will die, every time. It is insane. He will be maimed, disabled and a vegetable, have his eyes gorged out of their sockets, or finally figure out that he was never gay in the first place because of the power of his fans, and then die. Or, he will chase after Haizaki Shougo—reasons are still yet to be deciphered.

Everyone assumes they will break up, _including themselves_.

Yep.

Well… They don't agree with the horrendous details, but every relationship ends, and when they do break up, the two are sure that they are strong enough to move on with their lives.

And so, Aomine and Kise promise each other that until such time comes, they will treasure every moment spent with one another.

**(2)**

Their first date consists of popsicles, penguins, and an army of fan girls.

They're still figuring out how all of those happened.

**(3)**

Contrary to the popular belief, Aomine does not flirt or manhandle Kise in public. No. It was Kise who gropes, and fondles, and whispers salacious concepts in explicit detail.

It was Aomine's job to make all the fantasies come true. In private.

**(4)**

Their first kiss happened in between tears and hasty movements.

Kise, trying so hard not to cry, trying so hard to dry his face with shaky hands, trying so hard to find reason out of this completely random, unappealing, and out of place reaction to a supposedly happy moment.

"I'm sorry," he said, trying so hard to smile beyond the tears, "but I really am happy that you're back. Aominecchi is finally back and loving basketball again, and I'm crying like crazy, I have snot on my nose, and I just had to forget to bring a handkerchief to—"

He didn't get to finish, didn't get the chance to finish, and didn't had the thinking capacity left to finish—not when Aominecchi's lips were pressed over his own.

It was electricity, a sizzling sensation that started where their lips meet, and then it spread wild fire into his entire body. Like a flash of light and sensation, gone after the heartbeat it happened, that Kise had to blink.

"What was that?" he asked in his normal voice, the one that wasn't high pitched and painfully cheery.

Aomine cupped his face, thumbs tracing his cheek bones, erasing the streaks that formed under his eyes; then, their distance was closed, their foreheads touched, their breaths mingled, and gazes locked. Aomine muttered, "I was stopping the rain from falling." Then, steely blue eyes averted their gaze. "Or something cheesy like that."

Before him, his golden ray of sunshine sniffed the sticky fluid flowing down his nose, then burst into a radiant smile—one that was true, happy, and embarrassed for showing itself to the world. "Damnit, you're so friggin' cool."

Their second kiss, initiated by Kise, involved more sensual thunder shocks, sounds, noises, and tongue—especially tongue—with tanned hands digging into golden locks and pale ones skimming over the expanse of muscles and bones underneath the " _Tōō Academy jersey_.

Aomine allowed Kise to overwhelm him, to consume him. And when Kise had his fill, Aomine exerted the dominance they both craved.

It was Momoi who broke them apart, because as a concerned friend, she didn't want them to celebrate their mutual _whatever_ with one another in the city jail for public display of affection.

The third one is a light peck, courtesy of Aomine, and then they straightened their clothing.

**(5)**

"Kise, let me make it clear. If you want my coco jam on your honey shake, stop with the obscene metaphors and just come at me. Also, try another term other than 1-on-1 sessions. Not that I mind, but your teammates are always getting the wrong idea."

**(6)**

They were both cuddlers.

**(7)**

Then came the _settler-and-reacher*_ issue, which they both blame Midorima for, and would like to forget for the rest of their lives. If only.

One fine evening—at Kagami's congratulatory party for his NBA drafting, to be exact—Midorima explained the most controversial topic for anyone in a relationship. After explaining the differential characteristics between the two labels, he dared to ask, "Aomine-kun, which are you: the settler or the reacher?"

Aomine answered that it was ridiculous, but everyone in the room agreed that Mr. Teikou High Ace was the settler.

An opening presented itself to Midorima.

"Ah but contraire, Aomine-kun might have the height and basketball advantages, but Kise-kun tops him in the matters of income tax returns, facial structure, official fan girl count, personality and hygiene, to name a few."

Aomine grew silent. Midorima was starting to make sense, a _lot _of sense. Bothered, he took a tentative sip of his beer, then, changing his mind, and finished his drink in one gulp.

That was when Kise—all bright and shiny, and late because of an extended photoshoot, and sorry—joined the rainbow group. He promised the next round of drinks for everyone in the room as compensation, before he politely asked what they were discussing. When he found out, he laughed.

"That's ridiculous, Midorimacchi~!"

"Is it?" Another opening presented itself for Midorima. "Tell me, Kise-kun, if Aomine was swarmed by a battalion of fanatics, admirers, and obsessed individuals with their markers and polaroids, what would you feel?"

"Flattered," Kise answered immediately. "It's a compliment to my good taste, after all."

To which Midorima eyed at Aomine.

"What do you mean by _flattered?" _The words were roared, and then a heated, one-sided argument followed afterwards.

Fixing his glasses, Midorima felt pride swelled in his chest. Why yes, he still had the skill to screw Aomine over and over again.

His miscalculations, though, were a) Wakamatsu being exceedingly drunk, to the point where he envisioned Aomine as Momoi-san, and kissed him on the lips; b) Kise had a mean left hook.

It was a good thing he was a licensed physician, Midorima thought while attempting to unlock Wakamatsu's jaw, without breaking it to pieces.

_* Settler and Reacher. This idea came from How I Met Your Mother. The reacher is the person who reaches for someone out of their league. The settler is the person in the relationship that settles for someone below their league. _

**(8)**

When Aomine found out of Kise's nipple sensitivity…

Let's just say that Kise was limping to work the next day.

**(9)**

Someday, when the world was beautiful, perfect, and loving, they will get married in their country.

Akashi would be officiating, Midorima would be the wedding planner, Murasakibara would handle the reception, Momoi would be the maid of honor, and Kuroko would be the best man.

But the most important detail of all was this: they will be standing side-by-side through it all, and when it is over, the world will see them exactly for what they were—as _one_.

**(10)**

Aomine does not say "I love you." Excessively.

He, however, does the dishes everyday; cleans the apartment until it sparkles; turns the TV off after Kise's long asleep on the couch, changes him to his silky pajamas, and tucks him in bed. In the morning, he wakes Kise up and drives him to the airport.

Every lonely day apart, he makes sure that the bustling streets of their city are free from crime and wrongdoers; he makes sure to wait for back-up every time their department is called out for patriotism, to eat right, sleep early and take care of himself; so that when the time comes, when Kise has flown enough, when he needed a place to rest his weary wings, a place to plot his next set of adventures, a place to be loved, he can come home—safe, sound, and without a worry in the world.

Aomine couldn't help it.

He's in love.

And he doesn't need to sound like a broken record to prove it, damn it!

* * *

**A/N: **These are my head cannons for this lovely pair. I endorse the Fluff Movement for AoKise (- unofficial name, but holds the purpose). Have a lovely day, everyone!


End file.
